1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame having sound and motion producing means, and more particularly relates to a picture frame having enhanced aesthetics through a unique arrangement of the sound and motion producing devices and functions.
2. Description of Related Art
A normal picture frame is simply a standing ornamental frame for holding a picture. Various types of picture frames made from any of a variety of materials have been disclosed for showing pictures. According to conventional manufacturing methods, a picture frame provides only a static sense of beauty. Because it is a standing object, it is monotonous and less attractive.
Various audio/visual combinations have been proposed in the past in which a picture, for example of a person, is displayed in a picture frame which is associated with some type of sound producing device. Some conventional devices provide personalized messages and songs. These conventional devices lack the necessary spatial or moving component to enhance visual attractiveness or beauty in conjunction with the musical component.
The need exists for a picture frame having a multi-dimensional sense of beauty by providing an auditory attractiveness as well as a spatial and/or kinetic attractiveness.
The present invention provides a picture frame having a multi-dimensional sense of beauty by enabling not only an auditory component but also a spatial component through movement along a space adjacent the picture being displayed.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, a picture frame is provided with both a sound generating mechanism and a movement mechanism disposed on the front of the picture frame adjacent the picture being displayed. The movement mechanism comprises a winding member providing additional ornamentation for the picture frame. Other combinations of sound and movement generating mechanisms are envisioned by the present disclosure whereby the visual component of the picture is enhance by two additional sensory elements, the first being auditory and the second being physical movement.
These and other objects of the present invention will be clearly understood with reference to the accompanying drawings associated herewith.